Un beso, mas que mil palabras
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Una mano misteriosa lo jalo al armario a oscuras... se iban acercando lentamente... unos milímetros mas -¡Fubuki-kun!-... le tendió la mano para levantarse, y de un rápido movimiento, lo beso. Yaoi. Drabble.


**Hola~ Eh de decir que ya estoy mucho mejor, me eh animado más y eh intentado salir adelante…. Porque realmente lo que me paso no fue tan grave. Así que ahora traigo este Drabble… Me inspire en un Doushi-como-se-llame. ¡Y eh quedado muy conforme con como ah quedado!**

**Dedicado a: Fubuk-mira-gianlona, que me comenta en cada fic que ago.**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el dia que me case un 13 de Agosto con Edward Cullen es porque Edwar amenazo a level-5 para darme los derechos de Inazuma. Pero comoo Edward es de Bella… mejor sigo soñando.**

* * *

><p>Un Beso, Más que mil palabras<p>

GoenjiXFubuki

El delantero que respondía al nombre de Shirou Fubuki se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del campamento Inazuma, su hermano estaba de visita, y en un momento de suerte, aprovecho para escapar de el por unos segundos. No es que estuviera enojado o algo de eso con Atsuya, para nada, lo que pasaba es que el peli rosa era bastante sobreprotector, lo cual molestaba un poco a Shirou, ya que no podía ver a nadie sin que su hermano lo fulminara con la mirada.

Así que en el momento que Kazemaru le conto al peli rosa, que mantenía una relación con Endo, Shirou aprovecho su oportunidad y desapareció de su vista. En ese momento pasaba por el cuarto de limpieza… cuando una mano grande y fuerte lo jalo hacia dicho cuarto. Intento decir algo, pero su boca estaba tapada. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del armario, diviso una cabellera rubia, unos ojos negros y una piel morena, era Shuuya Goenji quien lo tenía así. Intento moverse un poco, pero el goleador de fuego estaba sobre él, sentado sobre sus caderas. A simple vista parecía algo secretamente íntimo.

_-Qué diablos…- pensó sorprendido el peli gris._

-Hola Shirou- saludo el mayor, quitando su mano de la boca del mencionado.

-¿Go-goenji-san?- pregunto bastante confundido, tratando de incorporarse, Goenji se lo permitió, solo hasta el punto de que ambos estuvieran sentados.

-El mismo…- respondió.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Sabes que si Atsuya nos hubiera visto en esa posición, tú ya estarías en el cielo?- estaba un poco alterado.

-Por ti, no me importaría llegar a donde sea…

El menor se sonrojo levemente ante las palabras de rubio.

-¿Te molesto lo que dije?- pregunto divertido.

-N-no, para nada…- le regalo una tierna sonrisa al mayor.

-Te tengo una pregunta…- continúo Shuuya.

-¡Pregunta lo que quieras!- Dijo con ilusión el menor, que llevaba enamorado del Goenji aproximadamente un año, y que el último mencionado lo haya jalado a la soledad de un lugar era una buena señal de que tal vez le correspondía ¿no?

-¿Por qué no estas con tu hermano?- O bueno, a veces nos equivocamos.

Ante la ilusión rota, Shirou bajo la cabeza y apretó los ojos para que lágrimas de decepción y furia–consigo mismo- no se derramaran.

-M-me escape un rato…

-¿Por qué?- insistía el mayor, qué claramente noto el cambio en la postura y voz del peli gris.

-¡Porque es extremadamente sobreprotector! Es algo molesto…- dijo un poco más calmado.

-Y si hago algo para hacerte feliz… por amor- susurro un poco bajo el Goenji.

-¿Algo como que?- pregunto el peli gris, que no había escuchado la frase completa.

Goenji no contesto, simplemente actuó, ya que de un rápido movimiento se reclino en un instante sobre Shirou, quedando de esta manera el peli gris acostado en el piso, nuevamente. Y al ver que este iba a gritar por la sorpresa, le tapó la boca con una mano libre, dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡No grites!- quita su mano de los labios del Fubuki- que nada malo pasara…

Goenji puso una de sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Fubuki, para que de esta forma lo mirara solo a él. Mientras el corazón de este último, comenzaba a latir tan aceleradamente por la emoción contenida que hasta las alas de un colibrí iban en cámara lenta, la sangre se le subió a las mejillas, provocando un notable sonrojo y las palmas de las manos le sudaban. No había duda, estaba enamorado, y presentía que era correspondido.

Y en ese momento, Shuuya no lo dudo, su amor por Shirou era real, no una ilusión de amigos o compañerismo. Entre ellos había un sentimiento tan fuerte que podría unirlos para siempre o alejarlos por la eternidad, y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por que se cumpliera la primera opción.

Poco a poco se iba acercando al dueño de su corazón, sentía su agitada respiración chocar contra sus deseosos labios, quería tocarlos y memorizar su tacto, saborearlos y quedarse con ellos, reclamándolos como suyos, y todo eso sería posible en cuento se juntaran unos cuantos centímetros más… ya ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados… ahora milímetros…

-¡Fubuki-kun!- y como si fuera una mala comedia, Atsuya llamo a su hermano en ese momento. Por el volumen de su vos, se podía saber que ya estaba afuera del armario de limpieza… Fubuki rezaba para que no decidiera entrar ahí y encontrara a Goenji encima de él, en una posición poco inocente.

Cuando oyeron que los pasos del menor de los Fubuki se alejaban, Goenji se paró y le tendió la mano a Shirou, para ayudarlo a levantarse, el peli gris la tomo algo decepcionado, ya que había sentido ese beso tan cerca…

Y nuevamente, de un veloz movimiento, el rubio jalo al peli gris hacia él, haciendo que de una forma un poco brusca sus bocas chocaran, fundiéndose en un beso inocente… hasta que Goenji puso su mano en la espalda baja del albino, apegándolo más a su cuerpo… con una intención para nada inocente. Mientras, Shirou se sentía inmensamente feliz, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y al pareces él no era al único con malos pensamientos ahí. Ahora solo quedaba una duda ¿Cómo se lo decía a Atsuya?

* * *

><p>¿Y… que les pareció? Espero que allá quedado bien!<p>

Aquí dejo el orden de mis siguientes actualizaciones:

_Siendo padres_; Capitulo 7

**Pedido de Saya-chan dattebayo**

_S tú me lo pides_: Capitulo 3

**Endo si se da cuenta**: Capitulo 3

**Creo que es todo… a no ser que no me pueda sacar un Drabble u One-shot de la cabeza ^^**

_**¿Me dejan comentarios?**_

Matta ne~

Pd: Ni idea de por qué puse ese título… xD


End file.
